


missing you

by izone_stan48



Series: Everybody Wants Minjoo [7]
Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: 01z being the best group of friends ever, Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, Minyul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 05:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izone_stan48/pseuds/izone_stan48
Summary: Minjoo just wanted to sleep peacefully, so why is someone waking her up?
Relationships: Jo Yuri/Kim Minju
Series: Everybody Wants Minjoo [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094723
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	missing you

After a long and tiring day of attending her personal lessons, Minjoo finally had the opportunity to relax and rest buried under her warm comforter with the lights off and speakers letting out a soft hum of her favorite playlist. 

Tomorrow was her day-off and she vowed to herself to spend the entire day recharging and doing absolutely nothing productive. Maybe she’ll watch a movie too, or write some lyrics for a new song, whatever it may be, she knows she won’t be leaving her room anytime soon.

But before her planned lockdown she has to wash up, she can’t bear the thought of going to bed sweaty and dirty. So she picked herself up and headed to the bathroom to get the tedious task over and done with. 

Heading to the bathroom she bumped into Hyewon who was carrying an arm full of snacks as she headed to the living room. “Hey, Minjoo-ah” greeted the older girl, plopping down next to the awaiting girls. “Yena and I are having a game night, and Yujin and Chaewon wanted to join, how about you?” 

A fond smile appeared on Minjoo’s face at the thought of this being such a 99z thing to do, “No thanks unnie, I’m really tired.” She declined the invitation, besides, she was one hundred percent sure she would suck at whatever game they were going to play anyway.

“You better rest well! You’ve been working too hard lately!” Yena softly scolded her, warming her heart at the fact that her unnie always worries about her. 

“Our Minjoo always works hard,” stated Chaewon. “She should give some motivation to the rest of us, to be honest.” The older girl pondered, “We’ve been slacking off lately...” she trailed off.

Yujin interrupted her thoughts by saying, “Yah, unnie! You should speak for yourself, I’ve been working out every day.” she crossed her arms and pouted, “You said you’d go with me, but you always end up changing your mind at the last minute!” 

Chaewon avoided eye contact and rushed to change the subject, eyes roaming around the room before landing on the towel in Minjoo’s arms. “Minjoo-ah, you’re about to wash up, right? You can go ahead so you can rest.” 

“Way to change the subject!” Ignoring Yujin’s outburst, Minjoo gave Chaewon a soft smile and a nod, “Yeah, I’ll head on ahead. Enjoy your gaming night.” She suddenly frowned in thought, “But please be careful and don’t break anything. Eunbi-unnie will murder you if you break something again.”

All four girls visibly shivered at the memory of their leader absolutely furious when the 99z duo broke her favorite mug. “We promise to be careful Minjoo-ah, now go and rest well.” Hyewon shooed her away. 

After taking a long and relaxing hot shower, Minjoo immediately dove into her covers and cocooned herself in its warmth. The main visual practically melted in relief at finally being able to rest.

Half an hour after Minjoo closed her eyes and fell asleep, a small figure opened the door to her room and stepped inside. The figure glanced at the peacefully sleeping girl and very slowly closed the door behind her and tiptoed closer to the bed. 

“Yah, Minjoo-ah? Are you asleep?” the small figure asked such an obvious question. Minjoo, in reply, turned away from the voice and buried herself deeper into the covers.

“Pst, Minjoo-ah!” the voice whispered, but the visual stubbornly remained fast asleep. “Aish, you are so annoying!” the figure started shaking the sleeping girl. “WAKE UP!” 

“Leave me alone, I’m tired” Minjoo mumbled out, having literally no more energy left to argue with her member. Still, the figure persisted and continued shaking the no longer peacefully sleeping visual. “KIM MINJOO, WAKE UP!” 

“Nako, I love you, but if you don’t leave me alone I will make sure all your twice merch burns!” the visual couldn’t take it anymore and finally voiced out her frustrations. 

“Wow, rude much.” the tiny vocalist replied, crossing her arms and giving the visual the stink eye.

“Sorry…” Minjoo apologized, and slowly sat up on her bed to see what Nako wanted from her. “Why are you even at our dorm,” She glanced at the clock inside her room, “At 2:00 AM?” 

“You say that as if it’s my choice to come up here and leave my very comfortable bed.” Nako replied with a frown on her face, “Yuri can’t sleep and she keeps crying! And because she can’t sleep, I can’t sleep!” 

“Yuri’s crying? Why?” The news of Yuri crying suddenly made Minjoo’s sleepiness disappear. “What happened?” 

“I don’t know! She won’t tell me or any of the other girls in our dorm.” Nako threw her hands up in the air from frustration. “Every time we ask her what’s wrong, she just keeps crying harder!” the vocalist paced back and forth. 

“Did you tell Eunbi-unnie yet?” the visual asked, concern visible on her face. 

“Of course I did! And she told me the exact same thing as Chaeyeon-unnie.” 

“What?”

“To let you deal with it.”

“Eh?” Minjoo was confused, how could she handle a crying Jo Yuri when none of her dorm mates could? “What am I supposed to do?”

“How should I know?!” Nako screamed at her, “Just go down and fix it so I can finally sleep in peace.” she ordered her all while pushing her out of the bed and towards the door. “Go!”

The main visual scrambled for her glasses and phone before the shorter girl could fully push her out of her own room. “Yah! Why are you laying down on my bed?!” 

“I’m sleeping here tonight! Close the door!” Minjoo couldn’t really comprehend what just happened, all she knew was that she got kicked out of her own room and ordered to deal with a crying Jo Yuri. 

Sighing deeply at her ruined resting time, she headed downstairs towards the other dorm, mentally preparing herself for whatever reason her best friend had for crying at dawn.

Arriving at the other dorm she raised her hand to knock, but the door already opened before she could. “Finally! What took you so long to get here?!” was the greeting Hitomi gave her. “We can hear her crying through the walls.” 

“W-what--” Minjoo opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted. 

“Shhhhh! We don’t want to hear it, just go fix whatever this is!” Chaeyeon shushed her and motioned her to enter Yuri and Nako’s shared room. Minjoo, seeing how tired everyone was decided to just get this over with quickly. 

Muffled cries were heard as she neared Yuri’s room, amplifying further as soon as she opened the door. “Yuri-ah?” Minjoo softly called out the crying girl’s name. 

The crying stopped and small sniffles were heard causing Minjoo to approach the girl buried under the covers. “What’s wrong?” gently stroking her best friend’s hair to comfort her.

Yuri didn’t reply verbally, but she did scoot over to make some space and opened the blanket, a clear sign that she wanted Minjoo to get in bed with her. 

Even though the main vocalist was crying, Minjoo couldn’t help but smile at such an adorable sight. Her same-aged friend would rarely act cute with her, preferring to annoy her 24/7 instead. 

Minjoo slipped inside the warm blanket and wrapped her arms around Yuri’s waist and pulled her closer, causing Yuri to bury her head into Minjoo’s chest. “Hush, I’m here now.”

Yuri slowly calmed down to the sound of the taller girl’s heartbeat, but small sniffles still reached Minjoo’s ears. 

“Want to tell me what’s wrong now?” The visual softly asked, careful to not do anything to make the other girl start crying again. 

“I missed you.” Yuri’s voice was muffled due to her head being buried in Minjoo’s chest, but the taller girl still caught her answer. 

“You mean to tell me that you cried so hard that none of the girls could calm you down, resulting in Nako kicking me out of my own room to calm you down, just because you missed me?” Minjoo asked in disbelief. 

“...yes.” was Yuri’s short answer.

“You’re such an idiot.” Minjoo declared, but she tightened her arms around Yuri anyway and pulled her even closer. “You’re lucky you’re cute.” She mumbled out, burying her nose into the shorter girl’s hair, and breathed in her scent. 

“You never have to miss me, because I will always be one call away.” The visual whispered into her hair, “It doesn’t matter if I’m doing something else, nothing on this world will be more important to me than you.” She finished, placing a soft kiss on the other girl’s forehead.

Yuri slightly lifted her head so she could look Minjoo in the eyes, “If you keep saying things like that then I’ll start crying again.” a soft smile and eyes full of fondness gazed up at the visual. “I don’t know what I’ll do if I didn’t have you by my side.” she whispered out.

“Good thing you’ll never have to find out,” Minjoo replied as she tucks a strand of hair behind Yuri’s ear, “You’ll always have me.” She closed the distance between them and whispered against the other girl’s lips.

“We were destined to be together, and not even the universe can get in the way of that.” was Minjoo’s final words before she captured Yuri’s lips into a gentle kiss.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> till the end, I will never regret choosing to love iz*one with everything I am.


End file.
